Sirius Black & Me
by MBlack-Sirius' Secret Lover
Summary: The first time I saw Sirius Black was one of the best days of life. *mentions of child abuse* Changed Pen Name. Was Hermione and Ginny
1. When I First Met Sirius

Sirius Black & Me  
  
Disclaimer: Sirius belongs to ME! No? Well, I guess he belongs to J. K. Rowling who is responsible for his death.  
  
1  
  
The first time I saw Sirius Black was one of the best days of life. I can remember it now. We met on the Hogwarts Express. He was rather outgoing and always in trouble. Detentions left and right. Rather popular too. He was everything I wanted to be. I never showed it though. Being his friend is close enough. When he wasn't in detentions or playing Quidditch, he always saved some time for me. I would read him some books or we would play chess. I never lost a game. I never rubbed it in. I never knew what he saw in me. Why would the infamous Sirius Black want with me? Maybe it was because I could keep secrets, so many secrets. One time he dated that Skeeter girl. She was a couple years older than he was. I hated her the moment I saw her. They broke it off after two weeks. Once he dated a boy. His name was Lockhart. Nasty little kid. I was wondering why he did that. When I confronted him, he said that it was a dare from one of his little popular friends. He wet the bed once, Sixth Year. He made me swear to secrecy. I never told a living soul. Well, except you of course. His parents were abusive at home. He would come back from the Holidays with bruises and broken bones. I was rather good with healing charms. Then, we would climb into bed and I would cast a Silencing Charm and he would cry. I held him tight. He wouldn't allow anyone to see him like this. He would tell me about his home life. He would tell me that they beat him because he would get a bad OWL or something stupid. They excepted the best of him. I told him once we were out of school, I would take him out of that Hell. My parents were the same way. I gave him the help that no one would ever give me. He was a dream come true. I always wanted a friend. When I was little, I was alone. I was somewhat shy. Nobody wanted to be friends with me. When I came to Hogwarts, I tried to make friends. They acted like I was never born. Then I met Sirius.  
  
//flashback//  
  
'Hey, what's your name? I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh, hi, Sirius I'm-  
  
A/N: Who is this mystery kid? The first person who guesses correctly, gets the next chapter for them. 


	2. Oh, hi Sirius, I'm

Sirius Black & Me  
  
Disclaimer: J. K. owns the world! Well, my world any ways. Characters and Places belong to JKR. .  
  
2  
  
//flashback//  
  
'Hey, what's your name? I'm Sirius Black."  
  
"Oh, hi, Sirius I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
We were always close. Not in public though. He would spend all his time with James Potter. They were brothers. James only let me become a Marauder because Sirius wanted me to. Whenever James and I were alone, he would say nasty things like, 'Hey Pettigrew, Sirius is just using you.' Stuff like that.  
  
I got along with Remus Lupin. He was quiet like me. He is a werewolf. I never wanted to make him mad. We went to The Shrieking Shack on full moons. We were in our animagus forms. Potter was a stag. Sirius was a Grim, and I am a rat. We were secret friends, best friends. James Potter always got what he wanted. Take Lily Evans for instants, she was a nice girl, always quiet. Great in Charm, though. Prefect in fifth year, Head Girl in seventh. In our fifth or sixth year, Lily stood up for a Slytherin, Severus Snape, fellow Death Eater. Sirius thought that it was fun to torment people. I was lucky to be his friend or else I would be next to Snape. Potter would mess with him, along with Sirius. Lily never liked Potter. Said she would rather date a squid. I always wonder why they got together. He most likely blackmailed her into it. She could've lived a great life without him. Maybe Sirius would be a good husband. She wouldn't've ever married him though. He never grew up. I do think that Azkaban's changed him.  
  
When we finished school, Lily got herself pregnant. That's probably why she married that creep. I went and joined Voldemort. You either join or die. We feared that we had a spy on our side so we needed someone to finish the prophecy. So, I handed over the Potters. James Potter needed to pay for what he had done. They thought that Lupin was a spy for the Dark Lord. Lupin thought Sirius was. That would make more sense. Sirius was a powerful wizard. Very strong and free willed. Then they told the werewolf that Sirius was Secret-Keeper, Sirius, thinking that Lupin was the Spy, told the Potters to make me Secret-Keeper. That was an easy job for me. All I had to do was tell my master where they lived. He would kill the boy, and have Lily and James join us. They refused so they had to die. Like I said, you either join or die. They were fools for not joining.  
  
Sirius went to Azkaban. I felt sorry for him but I had a job to do. I cornered him in a muggle street and screamed that he betrayed Lily and James. Then I blew the whole street down. It was pretty amazing. Blood everywhere. I had killed a dozen Muggles or so. Then, I scrammed down the sewer with the other rats.  
  
He went straight to Azkaban but before that, he laughed. I could here his insane laughter. Oh, how I hear his insane laughter, ringing, ringing, in side my head. He must have known what I had done. A couple of years later, I went to live with a wizarding family.  
  
They had son named Ron or something. I knew that if the Potter boy survived, he would go to Hogwarts. The Weasley boy was the same age as Perry or Harry or whatever the named him. The boy's father gave me to that Ron kid and when he was of age to go to school, I knew that he would be friends with Potter. So when September 1st rolled around, like I guessed, Weasley met Potter on the train. I knew that if I killed Potter when the Dark Lord came back, he would surly forget whet happened all those years ago.  
  
I am telling you this because I feel guilty. Now, before you sentence me, I want to tell the Potter-Boy something and no, I won't harm him, I promise.  
  
You bang your mallet. "Fine, Pettigrew. I still can't believe this nonsense. Now," You shuffle some paper," Twenty years for framing Sirius Black and life for admitting to be a Death Eater."  
  
I know I'm grinning; I have wanted this for years.  
  
THE END 


End file.
